The Butler and The Young Mistress
by Emiko-Ryugon-dragon
Summary: Lady Ciel or known as Lady Ciella have been through abuse of her Fiance Alois and the only person she trusts is her own very butler Sebastian Michaelis. She has loved her demon butler for a time and so have Sebastian back. What will happen when she tells sebastian about her relationship with Alois? A Role Play me and a friend did with me as Sebastian and her as Lady Ciella
1. Chapter 1-ILove you

Chapter 1-I...Love you..  
Ciella turned away from the light that was poring in through her window and threw the covers stubbornly over her head. She knew she was making it hard for sebastian but she was tired and just wanted to sleep. Not to mention she had to put up with her arranged fiancé Alois Trancy all day the other day. Sebastian smiles saying "Young Mistress you have company early today" then pours her the morning tea

Ciella sat up the covers falling to her lap and she looked over at sebastian rubbing her eye "Fine" she mumbled obviously irritated. Sebastian goes and gets her clothing and says "should I bring Mayrin?" Ciella shook her head "No no i can do it by myself" ciella had been trying to do things on her own lately but looked at the dress then her butler "i would prefer a long sleeve"

Sebastian chuckles slightly in embarassent and says "my mistake" . He goes into the closet and hangs up the dress getting one with long sleves "here you go" . He hands it to her she nodded taking it then waved sebastian out of the room. Then she walked to the mirror and looked at her bruised shoulder back and arms. of course she would never tell anyone what Alois Trancy was doing to her but...she wanted to Sebastian leaves the room heading to the kitchen and sees it was covered in ashes "...I have no words" . He only goes and makes the breakfast

When ciella was done changing she sat on her bed and called for her butler. if she should tell anyone it might as well be him. Sebastian heads to her room and closes the door after him "breakfast is ready young mistress" She looked up at him and stood "I refuse to marry the trancy boy" she said softly..Sebastian Says"Why is that mistress?" She turned her back to him and slipped the shoulders off of her dress revealing a bruised back

. He goes over frowning "is that why you flinch everytime someone touches you?" . He glides his hand over it softly She let out a soft wince but nodded "do you know where the arrangement papers are? i could probably do something about it" She shook her head and slipped the. Dress back on and turned to him "we're ever may-rin put them" Sebastian sighs and scratches his head "this will take some time to find, but for now come and eat breakfast mistress"

She nodded and yawned a bit covering her mouth then mumbled something.. Sebastian opens the door and waits for her to go first. She stepped out and walked down the steps slowly . He closes the doors then follows. She Smiled. Sebastian pulls out the seat for you to sit in. She sat and mumbled once Again

Sebastian pushes herr chair in and then sets her breakfast in front of you "Alois Trancy will be coming late afternoon mistress" She stiffened but nodded "don't leave him alone with me" she said softly "dont worry, i wont be leaving her side, but ill make sure . He isnt around for long either"

She nodded again "thank you sebby" . He smiles softly and nods "ill make sure to find the papers before hand too" Ciella nodded and smiled more. . He gets out a letter "oh this arrived this morning from Alois Trancy too"

She took it gently and opened it then sighed at it. Sebastian then says "ill be right back mistress" . He bows then heads to the library and looks for the arrangement papers. She sighed as she waited for her butler to come back Sebastian sees them and looks them over then returns She smiled up at him happily when . He cave back"I have them" Shows her the papers. She nodded and took them

Sebastian then claims "Since the fire, good thing they were saved thanks to Tanaka" Ciella nodded and looked up at him "I am in love with someone else" Sebastian was a bit curious but only says"I would ask but i won't if you don't want to tell me that information" she hesitated "You" she said lookin away.

. He was surprised but only smiles "well thats odd for my young mistress to love a lowly butler like me now isnt it?" . He chuckles and smiles "but its alright though" She nodded "well I am glad it is ok" she said then looked at him "Is the feeling mutual?' She asked softly. . He smirks "it depends what do you mean?" She looked at him seriously but didn't say anything

. He chuckles "I am messing around, but yes, and ever since i had laid my eyes on you, but i knew you had Alois Trancy so i did not intrude"She sighed and pulled him down to her level by his tie and kissed his lips gently

. He smirks and kisses back wrapping his arms wround her waist pulling her close to him. She kept kissing him her arms gently and slowly wrapping around his neck. Sebastian just as . He deepens the kiss . He hears a loud knock then breaks it frowning "it must be Alois Trancy"

Ciella gently whipped off Sebastian's lips and nodded "go get it" she said softly "I..love you" Sebastian stands up and straightens his clothing and smiles "i love you too..shh" . He puts a finger to his lips then walks out to answer the door

She nodded before . He left then her facial expression went back to the normal bored one as she played with her family ring . . He opens the door for Alois Trancy to come in with Claude "My young mistress is in her bedroom" . He then Leads them to her room..


	2. Chapter 2-Bubbly Bathing

Chapter -2 Bubbly bathing  
Ciella sat waiting for her butler and her worse nightmare to come into the same room. Sebastian Opens the door and comes in with Alois and says "Alois has arrived young Mistress..with his butler" . He goes and stands next to her. Ciella stood and simply looked at alois then to Sebastian "may I tell him?" She asked her butler her facial emotion blank

Sebastian smiles softly "its your choice young mistress" She nodded and looked at alois "I do not wish to Mary I would apreciate It if after this day you do not contact me" He sees Alois about to yell out and covers his hands over her ears. Ciella allowed her butler to as she stood straight still no emotion on her face. He sighs "If you may, ill escort you out of the manor"

Ciella removed his hands and nodded "yes. I apologize for the unconvinc. But please allow my butler to escort you out" He leads them out of the house when claude says to him "I saw how you look at her, shes still alois's either way" Claude then leaves with Alois. Ciella was looking out the window into the garden waiting for her butler to come back. He was a bit surprised but then shook it off and returns to the room "they are gone now"

She didn't look at her butler but she nodded and kept looking out into the garden looking over all of the flowers. He closes the door and goes over to her and says "now the arrangement is officaly off mistress"Ciella leaned back onto her butler and closed her eyes. . He smiles and wraps his arms around her.

She looked up at him her blue eyes bright and she got up on her tippy toes kissing his lips lightly. . He smiles and kisses back holding her kept kissing then slowly pulled away her eyes now opened as they looking into his crimson ones. . He smiles softly towards her. She smiled back and held his Hand "lets take a bath." She said softly. . He nods then says "i will get the water ready" . He heads to the bathroom. She follows and leans on the wall near the door watching her butler. He takes off his coat and gloves and pushes his sleeves up then reaches over to the handle and starts the water.

She watched him and smiled more as she took off her shoes and socks. Sebastian Started putting his hand into the water to test the tempreture making sure its not too hot or too cold. Ciella waited for him to finish taking off her choker and eye then looks over to her and says "would you want it to be a bubble bath?" Ciella nodded and fumbled with the bow tie on the back of her dress. Sebastian pours the soap in as it makes the bubbles and goes over to her helping her.

She sighed and let him the. Smiled a bit as she slipped the dress off along with her remaining clothing and she stepped in sitting down slowly then looked up at him "Come in with me?" She asked softly her cheeks a light nods and strips off his clothing then goes smiled and looked down blushing more and waiting for him to slip into the warm water. Sebastian smirks "like what you see here?"S he looked up at him now and looked away blushing darker "S-Sebastian just get in" she mumbled leaving room for him to slip in behind chuckles seductively and then gets in fully and sits behind her.

Ciella leaned against him and took the shampoo squirting it into her hands and rubbed then together then turned to him and rubbed the shampoo into his raven hair. He bends down and takes some of the shampoo and washes her hair as well. He gets a cup and fills it with water then pulls her in for a kiss then pours the water over their kissed him softly and pulled away after the Water was all out of the cup and giggled at his wet hair. Sebastian only smiles and chuckles "what are you giggling about now mistress?" She shook her head and leaned in kissing his lips lovingly and softly her hand traveling to his hair and her arm wrapping around his neck. He kisses back and pulls her close while wrapping his arms around her waist. Sebastian smirks into the kiss while his hands roam her body. She lets out a soft purr and then pulls away "no more then kissing before marriage" Sebastian chuckles and says "that will be a bit hard for me Ciella" she nodded and began to condition his hair "even demons get horny?" she asks smiling slightly. He smirks seductively and says "demons are the most lustful creatures, of course we would" she smirked and nodded "after marriage" she said kissing his cheek and washing out the conditioner. He nods and then asks "Can i give you a good night kiss every night then?" Ciella nodded and giggled lightly "well yes and you can sleep in bed with me" sebastian chuckles and says "that wasnt what i had asked but its even better then" she nodded and smiled more. Sebastian smiles and finishes washing her hair off and conditioning her hair., She smirked a bit as she did and stood when she was done. Sebastian grabs a towel and hands it to her then grabs one for himseld and wrapps it around his waist. She wrapped a towel around herseld and walked into her room and dries off then she pulled on a white button up night gown and panties and pulled the blankets back climing into bed and oulling them up as she laid down. Sebastian changes into his usual attire but without the tie,vest, and coat and leaves the first few buttons unbuttoned then goes into the room after her. Ciella blushed lightly at her love's appearance and closed her eyes tightly waiting for him to lay in bed with her. Even though the sun was just going down she had a long day and was tired. Sebastian Lays down next to her and pulls the blankets over then pulls her close into his body by wrapping his arms around her. She smiled and cuddled into him and her head resting lightly agaisnt his chest. He smiles then whispers softly 'good night bocchan'.. she then fell asleep rather fast holding his hand and her head on his chest. He rubs circles on her cheek whispering 'I am glad i had chosen you...'


	3. Chapter 3-The Spider for a demon

Chapter 3- Replacing the spider  
Ciella stiffened at the memory of her aunt and she looked away from her now fiance as the tears began to fall he hugs her "im sorry..to have reminded you of that.." he kisses her softly she kissed back then nodded hugging her fiance back her arms lightly wrapped around him he smiles then breaks the kiss "im here now, forget about that ok?" Ciella nodded and kissed his cheek he smiles "cheer up now love" Ciella shook her head making it difficult for her butler/fiance he hugs her tighter "pleasee?" she winced a bit but hugged back and nodded smiling now he smiles "there thats smile i love" "love?" she asked smiling more he nods "it seems you only smile for me" Ciella nodded again her ling hair swaying beside her "of course that is because you are the inly person who truly makes me happy" he smiles "I am glad about that then" She nodded once more "sebbbyyy" she said obviously getting impatient once more he chuckles and says "shhh, save your voice for later" he smirks Ciella blushed and hugged him tightly nuzzling his neck gently he smiles and carries her to the bed closing the door as well she bit her lip holding onto him as he carried her He smiles laying her down "ill be gentle" She slowly let go and nodded "good i don't want to be broken in the morning" Ciella blushed and looked away from him for a minute since she was ashamed of her body he frowns a bit seeing the bruises and mutters a few words but then smiles lifting her chin up for her eyes to meet his and he leans in for a kiss

She leaned in also and kissed him gently her eyes closing instantly at the contact he smirks then whispers 'can you keep your eyes closed as i do the progress?' his demon eyes start to glow Ciella nodded and moved from his lips to his neck kissing it gently he smirks then turns into his true form and licks her neck slowly Ciella bit her lip holding back a moan he strips off the rest of her clothing then looks over her body licking his lips Ciella moved a bit obviously not cmphterable in her own skin he chuckles a bit then places his hands gentally on her belly sinking his claws in a bit Ciella winced slightly her body tightening he kisses her softly "shhh shh..it will hurt very little" he then sees the black cloud come from her belly button and he smirks and kills it 'that child is gone now to replace it' Ciella kissed back and her eyes started to water "s-sebby...be gentle...please" she said softly

He licks up the tears "just a little longer then we are done love" he bites a bit of his finger then drips the blood onto her belly as it absorbs into her then makes the bruises and scars on her body disappear. he smiles then turns back "its finished" Ciella crossed her legs and opened one eye looking at him then pulled him down to her and kissed his lips "i want two. just so you know" she purred lightly into his ear he chuckles "there was already , i killed one and healed you while i did so" "i meant...sebastian that i want other...other then this one" she said placing her hand on her stomach "if thats ok..." he smiles "of course it will be ok" he kisses her cheek ciella nodded and played with his hair then pulled on his short and buttoned it playing with his hair now "Sebby..can i see you're true form? and i also would like to know something...about demons"

he smirks "and what is it?"sits next to her pulling you into his lap Ciella shrugged "curious" she mumbled "Is...demon reproduction the same as human?" she asked softly "and will out baby be half demon?" he nods and nuzzles her neck "yes to both, you are half human so you might die the moment the little one comes out, i can turn you into a demon so u survive, but the child will still be half human" ciella nodded and kissed his cheek "well when we are on our hunny moon we should go to a hotel" she whispered and kissed his neck "so we dont brake my bed" she joked he chuckles "what about we do this in...mid air?" She looked at him a bit confused "Mid air?" he smirks "yes in mid air, i am capable of floating" he then chuckles seductively she shook her head "no no i hate hights" she admitted as she gently ran her hand down from his chest to his lower stomach and stopped their he chuckles "its ok then" She bit her lip and looked down then away leaning her head onto his chest "jesus sebby..." she mumbled he kisses her neck and licks it she purred and let him lick her neck he chuckles "just like a kitty" he kisses her chek

she licked his tongue and smirked slipping off of his lap and laid next to him he pulls her close to him and whispers 'want me to be in my true form?' Ciella bit her lip and nodded "just one second" she got comphy and looked at him "all good" she said with a giggle he chuckles then his eyes turn into his demon ones and start glowing as black feathers flew everywhere then the feathers forms his wings as he turns into his true form Ciella blew a feather out of her hair "see sebastian you are not hideous" she said softly smiling at her fiance he smirks "i just dont want you passing out" he chuckles seductively "from my sexiness" she laughed "damn feathers!" she said pulling one out of her hair again

he chuckles and removes all of them "there, here ill remove my wings" he retract his wings making them disappear "You are sexy in ever form...damn suductive demon" she mumbled as she laid down completely "now change back and lay down in case mey-rin comes and sees you" he chuckles changing back "i doubt shes awake at this time, you have many plans for tomorrow so go on and sleep" he pulls her close to his body "i have...oh ya i do we have to go get the- never mind. but is it a boy or a girl?" she asked softly her hand protectively on her stomach "or do you not know?" he rubs her belly and then was confused "i can usually tell but i cant, but i am very sure its a boy"

she smirked "well no matter what the baby is mummy and daddy loves you" she said softly and closed her eyes "and we will always protect you and never hurt you" he smiles kissing her cheek "i hope our little baby looks alot like you" she shook her head "I hope he or she has you're hair and at-least one blue eye" she said smiling he smiles "have you noticed every demon so far only has dark raven hair, so i am sure our child will have too" Ciella nodded and yawned "tired...and you will probably brake me...that..thing is big" he smirks "i dont intend to unles you let me, but get some rest love" she nodded and fell asleep on his chest her hand in his. He smiles and soon falls asleep staring at her peaceful face...


	4. Chapter 4- The Active little Ciel

Chapter 4- Our new baby  
Ciella woke up running to the bathroom and threw up then whipped her mouth and sat near the wall Sebastian wakes up and sees her gone then heads to the bathroom seeing her and goes over "are you alright?" Ciella nodded and gently rubbed her stomach "come on now baby don't kick mommy" she said softly he smiles and helps her up "go and rest love, im gonna go get tea and breakfast for you" Ciella nodded and winced a bit as she walked into the room and laid down he heads to the kitchen and sees pluto trying to reach the biscuits. he grabs them then throws the outside making pluto chase after them. he then makes tea and prepares breakfast Ciella was laying in the bed her hand on her stomach and her eyes closed.

She knew it was silly but she was in fact talking t her baby Sebastian puts the break fast on a cart with the tea then goes to her room she was still talking to the baby not noticing him come in he sees her talking and chuckles "if we were in public people would think you are mad Ciella, heres your breakfast and tea" he pushes the cart over to her she opened her eyes and sat slowly "Its normal for a mother to talk to her child" she said softly "thats ok. they can think what they want" she said softly "it doesnt matter to me" she sighed and sipped the tea gently Ciella smiled as she sipped her tea again He smiles watching as she does so she smiled and kept sipping it He pulls a chair and sits by her "this might be at random, but when do you want the wedding love?" Ciella thought as she finished her tea and put it down "any time dear" she said softly he smiles "how about in a few months?" ciella nodded and kissed his cheek he pulls her in for a quick kiss then smiles she kissed back and giggled holding his hand gently he smiles and kisses her cheek "I Love You" "i love you to" she said softly giggling again he smiles then rubs her belly ciella blushed and smirked he smirks back she sat on his lap and giggled he pulls her closer and kisses her neck softly she let out a soft moan and purred he licks her ear lobe smirking She bit her lip and purred softly "sebby~"

he smirks chuckling softly she turned and bit his neck gently he groans softly she smirked and licked his lips he kisses her she kissed back and purred he growls seductively smirking into the kiss she pulled away and slipped off of his lap skipping away from him he chuckles and cleans up the tea she smirked as she walked out of the manor and to the back yard he then puts the tea things away and sees her going into the back yeard she giggled as she played with pluto he smiles then goes out she smiled as she saw him he walks over to her and smiles she giggled lightly and kissed him he kisses back smiling he walks over to her and smiles ciella nodded her hand on her stomach "yes..he will" he smiles and kisses her softly ciella smiled back and kissed back he breaks the kiss and smiles and places his hand on her belly Ciella gently put her hand on Sebastian's and smiled up at him "sebby..I love you" she said softly he chukles softly while whispering back "and you i love as well" "we should go into town..and shop?" she asked blushing looking at her stomach "I think ill get bigger soon"

he nods and takes her hand "stretchy clothes would be good dont you think? Ciella nodded and played with his fingers "yes..that would be wonderful love" he smiles and gets up helping her up as well she slowly stood and sighed mumbled a few things "im gonna go call a carraige ok?" Ciella nodded attempting to put on her shoes he helps her then goes over to the phone Ciella nodded and smiled waiting for him

he then hangs up and goes over to her "they will be here shortly" Ciella nodded and smiled happily since she had gotten into her shoes by herself he smiles and opens the carriage door for her to go in She stepped in and slowly sat her hand on her stomach and she sighed slightly. "Sebby" she said looking at him "he is kicking again" he smiles then steps into the carraige "he must be excited" "About?" She asked with a giggle and Took his hand placing it on her stomach so she could feel the baby kick "maybe wanting to see the world?" he smiles shutting the door She nodded smiling and closed her eyes wincing "we'll he is hurting me.." She mumbled he softly rubs her stomace "calm now your hurting your mother" she blushed and giggled lightly he smiles she gently kissed his cheek and closed her eyes leaning back into the seat

he slowly runs his fingers through her hair smiling she opened one eye looking at him as her blush got deeper he chuckles softly she leaned into his touch and kissed his lips softly he kisses back she kept kissing him playing with his raven hair he smiles into the kiss she smirked slightly and pulled away kissing his neck gently he purrs as she did so smirking she pulled away and held his hand looking out the window as if nothing happened he smiles and kisses the top of he head softly she giggled and kissed his cheek gently...


End file.
